


Katsuki Home for LGBT+ Youth

by greaterunovanarea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Homophobia, M/M, Music, New Jersey, One-Sided Attraction, Tags May Change, Toshiya and Hiroko are literal angels, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but every relationship will have a spotlight at some point, but i really like seungchuchu, but it doesnt interfere with victuuri its just an angsty thing for him, history together, i love them, im sorry, its cute some times though, minami has a crush on yuuri, seungchuchu - Freeform, seungchuchu-centric, sorry this is pretty angsty at some parts, there also might not be any actual school for a while because chapter one takes place in late june
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterunovanarea/pseuds/greaterunovanarea
Summary: The Katsuki family, a rich family from the Jersey shore, opens a home for kids cast-out by their families after their own son comes out. Two years and five kids later, they're a happy family. School is a problem though. And any semblance of a love life.Also known as my way to make half the cast of YoI live together. It's cute I promise.





	1. The News Report

“So, Mrs. Katsuki,” asked the reporter, angling her microphone towards the smiling Hiroko, “How many kids are currently living in your home?”  


“Well,” she replied, smiling, “We currently have six kids, including my son. We have made arrangements, though, for another to move in within the next week.”  


“That’s great to hear! Mr. Katsuki,” the reporter turned to Toshiya, “Is it hard to take care of so many kids?”  


“Sometimes, yes, but their smiles make it all worthwhile. Anyways, we have the two of us plus our two children to help us out. It may seem like a lot of work, but we really enjoy doing it.”  


Said kids were huddled around the door, Yuuri peering in through the keyhole. “Do you think they’re gonna let us on TV?” It was Phichit. He proceeded to make a series of ridiculous ‘camera-worthy’ poses. “Who knows, maybe some cute boy will scout me out from the interview.”  


“Phichit…” Yuuri spoke, “First of all, this is local news, so I doubt there are any ravishing men simply waiting to pounce on you.” Yuuri’s voice was layered with sarcasm, and he was making over dramatic hand gestures as he spoke to match Phichit. He dropped the act as he spoke again. “Anyway, I think this interview is more for my parents than for us.”  


Phichit frowned. From inside, the interviewer continued. “So, how did the Katsuki Home for LGBT+ Youth come to be?”  


Hiroko and Toshiya chuckled. “Yuuri,” Hiroko said, “Can you come in here? I know you’re right outside.” Yuuri blushed and quickly opened the door, stepping inside the room. “Take a seat, sweetie.” Hiroko pulled out a chair and patted the cushion.  


“Well,” began Toshiya, “Our Yuuri here came out to us as bisexual when he had just turned fourteen.” Toshiya put his arm around his son’s shoulder, and Yuuri gave a light wave to the camera. “And, unfortunately, we didn’t really know what that meant?” Hiroko laughed. “So we looked it up.”  


“And then I said- do you remember? I said ‘Oh whoops I think that might be me, too!’” Yuuri’s parents laughed before turning back to the reporter. Hiroko pointed at the bi flag button pinned to her cardigan. It was a bit askew, so she fidgeted with it before pointing at it and turning back to the camera. “We fly this flag with pride in this family, right Yuuri?” Yuuri blushed and nodded. “And then one day, we were walking downtown and we come across this frail boy. He’s about Yuuri’s age, but he’s deathly thin and clothed in glorified rags. Hiroko immediately went all mother on him and, with his permission, we took him back to our house to give him better clothes and a bath and get some good food in him.”  


“I asked him…” Hiroko started to tear up, “I asked him how long he was on the street. A year and a quarter, he had responded. He had been on the streets for over a year. I was furious. I asked him how he got there. He… he… I can’t say it.”  


Toshiya took over again. “His aunts and uncles kicked him out for being gay.”  


Hiroko began to sob. “And I just… I just got so angry. So angry at whoever would turn away a child because of their sexuality. As the boy continued to live with us, I talked to Toshiya, and we decided to officialize it and form the Katsuki Home for LGBT+ Youth. It was so important to me. That we could do this.” Hiroko sniffled. “And we’ve saved five children from being homeless in the past two years. And that’s what’s so rewarding.”  


“Yeah,” agreed Toshiya, “And now we’re one big family.  


The reporter had cried a bit during the story, and she wiped the tears away before speaking again. “Thank you. For both the story, and for this home.”  


Hiroko nodded and sniffed again. “Would you like to meet the kids? I know they were all excited to be on TV…” Yuuri heard a squeal from behind the door. Phichit, of course.  


The reporter nodded. “That would be wonderful. Thank you. Can we start with you, um…”  


“Yuuri. And yes.” Yuuri chuckled. “What would you like to know?”  


“Well, your mom said that she also found out that she was bisexual. Does that have any significance to you?”  


“Oh, um…” Yuuri laughed. “This is a funny story, actually. So when they said they didn’t understand, they weren’t being rude like ‘how could you love more than one gender’ or something like that. I was just really nervous so I ran away, and they did not know the meaning of the word ‘bisexual’, so they looked it up. Then my mom came up, knocked on my door. Y’know. ‘Yuuri,’ she said, and I was like ‘oh my god, they’re gonna be so angry’ or something like that, but then she said, ‘I’m bisexual, too.’ I thought it was the funniest thing. I just started laughing. Then she started laughing. Then we both laughed, and we’ve been even closer than we were before. So, yeah,” Yuuri smiled, “It’s pretty significant.”  


The reporter asked Yuuri a few more questions about life, school, and the home before deciding to move on to the next person. “So I think Phichit wants to go next,” Yuuri told her, “And I’d like him to so that I can stay here and kind of keep him under control. He can get a bit… carried away sometimes.”  


The reporter nodded, so Yuuri got up to summon Phichit into the room. Phichit had somehow accessorized between the time Yuuri had come into the room and now, and was now wearing a pair of round sunglasses and a choker. Phichit smiled, and Yuuri gave him a thumbs up. He started talking before the reporter could even speak, much to her surprise. “Hello, TV! I’m Phichit Chulanont, I’m sixteen, and I’m gay. In case you were wondering, I’m the boy that Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were talking about, so if you’re a cute guy-”  


“Phichit…”  


“-that likes guys with a tragic backstory and a nice backstory-”  


“Phichit.”  


“-if you know what I mean, then you could totally get behind me.”  


“PHICHIT!”  


Phichit winked at the camera before pulling out the chair and sitting down. Yuuri was blushing, but Phichit either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Knowing Phichit, he just didn’t care. “Now that we got that introduction all over, any questions?” Phichit flashed a smile. It was a live broadcast so they couldn’t edit any of that out. Technically Phichit hadn’t said anything explicitly, well, explicit, but that was still a little… risque for the six o’clock news.  


“Was that… rehearsed?” The reporter still looked a bit in shock.  


“Perhaps!”  


After the initial awkward silence, the reporter was able to ask Phichit a few more questions before Yuuri ushered him out, calling to Guang Hong next.  


“Hello! I’m Guang Hong Ji. I’m fifteen years old. I like boys. I’m also very shy I’m sorry!” Guang Hong had taken a while to get the whole line out, and even then, he had to cling to his teddy bear the whole time. “I’m more outgoing on social media, which I would plug, but, y’know, there could be creeps watching.”  


“HI! I’m Kenjirou Minami! I’m fourteen, pansexual, and a trans boy! I think it’s really cool what Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki are doing! They even buy me binders and stuff! Yuuri’s also really, really cool! He’s my hero!” Kenjirou smiled at the camera and gave a thumbs up.  


“Hello. I’m Sara Crispino. I’m gay, I like girls. I have a girlfriend. Oh! I’m… uh… fifteen! Yeah! I play… cello! I also play soccer- I’m a defender. And I love living here! It’s how I met my girlfriend, so how could I not?”  


“Mila Babicheva here! I’m fifteen and bisexual. I’m Sara’s girlfriend, by the way. In case that wasn’t clear? I also play soccer! I’m a forward. Bye!” Mila waved at the camera.  


-

Once Mila left, the reporter smiled at the camera. “And that concludes our report on the Katsuki Home for LGBT+ Youth! Right here in New Jersey! I’m Sasha Liu reporting for Channel 8 News. Have a great night, everybody!”

It was the morning after the news report on the home that the knock came. Yuuri opened the door to a kid who had to be younger than him standing on the front porch. There was an older looking man with him, who had long, white hair and a bald spot on top of his head.  


“Yuuri, I presume?” Yuuri nodded and extended his hand. The older man met his handshake. “Don’t look so concerned. I’m Yakov Feltsman, the one who arranged for Beka here to come to this house.”  


The kid looked at Yuuri. He had a stoic expression, almost angry, but Yuuri could quickly tell that that wasn’t his emotions, that was just his resting face. He was dressed pretty nicely, in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. He had a suitcase. He was certainly not like any other kids that had arrived here, but then again, this was the first kid who wanted to come here instead of ending up here.  


Yuuri remembered when his mom told him that they’d be getting a kid from an orphanage. He was okay with it, but the main purpose of this place was to be more of a rescue house. Though when his mom had explained the conditions, Yuuri quickly changed his mind.  


He’d heard this new kid wanted to leave because of the abuse from the other kids. Apparently they would hurt him and throw things on or at him because of his sexuality, so he would essentially be thrown out if the other kids could. He had even had acid thrown on him. Fine by Yuuri to take him in, then.  


The kid, who was wearing a scarf, even though there was no wind, extended his hand. “Otabek Altin. I’m the new kid.”


	2. The Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek settles into the house, and Phichit gets a special visitor that saw his broadcast yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for angst.

“Okay, Otabek. You’ll be staying in this room. You get half of this room, and the other half belongs to Ken. Don’t worry- he’s a very kind boy, so if he gets too loud, he’ll quiet down if you ask him to.” Hiroko rushed into the room and flattened the sheets on the right-hand bed. The other bed was all messed up, but since there was stuff all around it, Otabek assumed that that was Ken’s side and payed it no mind. “Is there anything anyone can do to help you set up?”  


Otabek grunted and shook his head. “Thanks anyway, though.”  


Hiroko smiled. “I’ll give you a bit of alone time, then.” She rushed out of the room, leaving Otabek to sit down on the bed. He bounced once. The bed was comfortable. Comfortable enough that he might actually get a sound sleep for once in his life.  


Otabek unzipped his suitcase. He only had clothes inside, so he sorted them and put them into the drawers at the foot of his bed. Otabek opened and closed his new shirt drawer. It was a smooth motion. He liked that. It was comforting. He opened the front pocket of the suitcase to retrieve the one personal possession he had- the last picture he had of himself and his mother before she got sick- and put it on his nightstand. “I love you, Mama.” He whispered the words, hoping that somehow, she could hear them. That she was watching over him and still knew how much he loved her.  
He shook his head and grabbed his phone charger from the inside pocket of his jacket, then started scouring the walls.  


“Looking for the outlet?” Otabek nearly jumped five feet, even though he was crawling on all fours. He turned around and glowered. There was a boy, blonde hair with a red streak, who looked younger than anyone else he had run into on the way here.  


“What are you doing here?”  


“This is my room, too. Here.” He extended his hand and Otabek handed him the charger. He walked over to the nightstand and pushed it away from the bed a little bit, and lo and behold, an outlet.  


“Thanks. Ken, I presume?”  


“Kenjirou Minami, yes. Ken is fine, though. It’s what everyone calls me.”  


Otabek nodded. “I’m Otabek. Otabek Altin. Nice to meet you… roommate.”  


Ken smiled and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his phone where it was lying, unplugged, on his nightstand, and laid on his back, propping his head up with a pillow.

-

The doorbell rang. Of course it did. The doorbell only ever rang when it was Yuuri on door duty. And this was the second time in like ten minutes. Yuuri opened the door. “What is it, Mr. Felts...man?”  


But it wasn’t Mr. Feltsman on the porch. It was another teenage boy. He looked sad, but still managed to keep an air of calmness around him. “Can I speak to Phichit Chulanont, please?”

-

Phichit was making breakfast when the doorbell rang for the second time that morning. “YUURI! DOORBELL!”  


Yuuri came stomping through the hallway, passing right by where Phichit was, on his way to the door. He looked disheveled, probably due to the fact that there was just a new kid showing up and now another ring at the door. He tended to stress easily.  


Imagine his surprise when less than a minute later, Yuuri walked back in, tailed by a boy with an expressionless face but a sad look in his eyes. “Here!”  


The boy turned, and his eyes opened wide when he saw Phichit, his indifferent demeanor dropping entirely. “Oh my god…” he said, covering his mouth, “It really is you!”  
Phichit raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”  


The boy extended his hand, and Phichit met it to greet him. “Maybe? But based on that, I don’t think you remember me. Or maybe you never noticed me at all. I… My name is Seung-gil Lee.”  


Phichit tilted his head. “...Remember…?”  


“I… I don’t even know where to start. When I was about twelve, I used to go to this cafe every day with my mom. The Bluebird.” Phichit’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but Seung-gil started talking again. “A few months in to me going, a boy started showing up every day. He looked like he was going through a lot, but he would always have the biggest smile. He would order a muffin- the cheapest item on the menu- every day and pay in exact change.”  


“I… that was me.” Phichit breathed out. Seung-gil nodded.  


“I watched that boy. Every single day. I would go back to that cafe to see his smile. To see him. My mom came with me. She knew why I wanted to go, and she put up with it anyway. Sometimes I would drop a few dollars on the floor where I knew you’d see it.” Phichit began to tear up. “But then one day, that boy stopped showing up. A little over two years ago. I was thirteen and scared, because what if he had died? I wanted to put up missing signs but I didn’t know how useful they’d be if I didn’t even know your name. I was destroyed. But I still went back to that stupid cafe every single day. Waiting. Hoping that one day he’d show up.” Seung-gil began to cry, tears pooling in his eyes. “There wasn’t a day that went by when I wasn’t searching for you. Then yesterday, my mom called me over to the TV room frantically. She said to get in there quickly because cafe boy was on the TV. And I didn’t believe her. There was no way. But it was you. Still smiling, still laughing. Alive. More stunning than you’ve ever looked before. And- GOD- I felt so STUPID that you were right in the suburbs. I never bothered to look on the outside of the cafe area. But you were right under my nose the whole time. And I’m sorry it took me so long. And I’m sorry I couldn’t say this until now, but… I love you, Phichit Chulanont. I’ve loved you for the past three and a half years of my life.” Phichit was sobbing now, as was Seung-gil. “I’m not very good at emotions, and this probably just made myself sound like a freak, so just call me Crazy Stalker Bitch and I’ll be on my way. I just had to tell you how I felt at least once in my life.” Seung-gil turned and began to walk away, tears streaming down his face. He stopped, though, when he felt a tug on his wrist.  


“Seung-gil, wait! That… that was…. That money… that you gave me?” Seung-gil nodded, trying to hold back more tears. “I… I would be dead without it. Thank you so much. And I just know that if you had ever said anything, I would have fallen for the handsome boy with an angry face but a heart of gold. So… um… basically, would you like to go out?” Phichit blushed. “On a date?”  


Seung-gil’s voice became extremely high-pitched. “R-really?” Phichit nodded. “But… but you just met me?”  


“Yeah. But you saved me.” Phichit smiled. “You have a phone number?” Seung-gil (for the first time since he walked in) smiled and handed Phichit his phone after unlocking it. Phichit put his number into the phone and then sent himself a text. “Are you free tomorrow night?”  


Tomorrow was saturday, so… “YES!”  


“Pick me up here at 5:00? We can go to the beach.”  


Seung-gil still had that dopey smile, so Phichit pinched his cheeks. “Sounds good! I have to go now before I implode bye I’ll see you tomorrow!”  


Phichit followed him to the door, wiping what was left of the tear stains off his cheeks. He saw Seung-gil smile as he ran towards the white car. He saw Seung-gil smile at his mom, who gave him a thumbs up, and then drove off.  


“Ooooooooooh! Phichit’s got a boyfriend!”  


Phichit turned around and frowned. “Ooooooooooh! Guang Hong’s single!”  


Guang Hong frowned and Phichit stuck his tongue out. “Ouch. That hurt.”  


“Yeah well you just intruded on the most intimate moment I’ve had of my love life. Ever!” Phichit frowned.  


“I’ve only been here since you asked him for his phone number.” Phichit lightened his frown a bit. “So? Who is he? How did you meet?”  


“Well,” said Phichit, smiling, and he realized that maybe he might be a little whipped, “His name is Seung-gil. And we just met. This morning.”  


“You just met him and you’re going on a date with him?”  


“Well, there’s some history… but it’s private… and I don’t like to talk about that time in my life.”  


“Oh.” Guang Hong stopped and looked down for a minute, as if pondering what to say next. “He’s pretty handsome.”  


Phichit laughed. “Hands off, okay? He’s my kind-of-boyfriend. Anyway, has there been any progress with your crush?”  


Guang Hong blushed. “No…”  


“Yeah well you should do something about that. You have his number, right?” Guang Hong nodded. Phichit was feeling really happy and he felt the need to pay it forward, specifically by helping Guang Hong finally get a date with his crush, Leo. “Do you know if he likes guys, at least?”  


Guang Hong sighed. “No…”  


Phichit smiled. “Invite him over, then. We’ll find a way to ask him. I promise! Then we can go on double dates! It’ll be so cute. I love it already.”  


“You really mean it?”  


“Of course! We’re gonna be double date masters!”  


“No! Phichit. I mean about asking him over?”  


“Guang Hong! Of course I am! I’ve met Leo a few times at school and he seems really nice so just invite him over! Like I get that you want to be his boyfriend, but I just want to be his friend friend.”  


Guang Hong sighed. “He is really nice… I haven’t seen him in a few weeks, though. Do you think it’ll still be okay?”  


The last time Guang Hong had seen Leo was the last day of school, a little more than a week prior. “You’re exaggerating! Invite him over for the fourth!”  


Guang Hong perked up. “That’s such a great idea! Wow, thanks, Phichit! You’re a lifesaver!”  


Phichit smiled. The next thing he knew, he had been tackled to the ground.  


“PHICHIT! Guang Hong texted me saying you got a date?”  


It was Yuuri. Phichit blushed when recalling his conversation with Seung-gil. “Yeah. I did.”  


“With frowny guy?”  


Phichit nodded. “He’s really sweet, actually.”  


“Congratulations!!! Now I’m not the only guy here in a relationship!”  


“Poor Yuuri being all alone and not single.”  


Yuuri puffed his chest out. “Being the only one in a relationship has its own responsibilities, you know. But now we can gush about our boyfriends together! Yay!”  


“Mmm-hmm.”  


“Anyway, Victor’s coming here on the fourth if you want to invite frowny guy. I think he’s bringing his cousin, too.”  


Phichit wriggled his eyebrows. “I’ll ask him tomorrow.”  


Mila sat up on the couch, where she had apparently been laying down, eavesdropping. “Congrats on your date, Phichit!” She got up and joined Yuuri’s dogpile on top of Phichit. Guang Hong then jumped on, too.  


“What’s going on here?” It was Sara. She had just walked into the room.  


Mila responded. “We’re dogpiling on Phichit to congratulate him on his date. Text Ken before you join.”  


“Ohmygosh, Phichit! Congrats! Can I help you pick out something to wear?”  


Phichit let out a ‘sure’ before Sara jumped on the pile. He had a few seconds to breathe before he heard a scream of joy coming down the hall, accompanied by pounding footsteps. Then Ken jumped on the pile and Phichit really couldn’t breathe.  


But it didn’t matter. Because he was surrounded, for once in his life, with pure love, both from his friends and his new date, who he found out that he could, quite literally, trust with his life.  


As his friends berated him with questions and advice, finally, he felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the angst but next chapter is all fluffy so don't worry. 
> 
> Also Seung-gil is kind of OOC but at the same time, he is canonically a kissy drunk so maybe he's a dopey lovesick fool and we just don't know enough about him because I like to imagine that he is.


	3. Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and fluffy first date plus catching up with the friends at the end

“Phichit you look so good!” Sara said as she took a photo of him. “I think I actually did the eyeliner right this time, so it looks really cool. Here.”

Phichit caught the phone as she tossed it to him and took a look at himself. “Hey, handsome. Wanna go on a date tonight? Oh, sorry. I can’t. Why? Wouldn’t you like to know.” Phichit laughed at his own little dialogue, and Sara giggled, too. Mila was with them, too, brushing her own hair, and she let out a small laugh.

It was 4:15, and Phichit still had 45 minutes to get ready. 45 minutes, that, thanks to Sara, he didn’t need. Despite the summer heat, he was dressed in an oversized long sleeve t-shirt that showed off his collarbone and ripped skinny jeans. They were going to the beach, after all, so it would be cooler and less humid. Sara had also done his face really well (he couldn’t do his own eye makeup for the life of him), and he was feeling really confident about his first date. Ever.

Maybe he was really flirty, yes, but that doesn’t mean that he had actually done anything. Not even a small date. At all. He was honestly jealous, sometimes, of how easily Yuuri had gotten into a relationship. He wouldn’t date Victor, no, but he was absolutely perfect for Yuuri. They were always really couple-y whenever they were together, and Phichit did feel a little distant sometimes, but it was okay, because Yuuri was happy and Phichit would be happy like that one day, too.

And he was beginning to think that that day might be closer than he had originally thought. Maybe he had just met Seung-gil, but the boy was genuinely, truly, smitten with him. And Phichit, after hearing his story, couldn’t really say otherwise for himself. So he was really hoping this date went well. That there would be more. He wanted it so badly.

Sara walked over to the door and opened it a crack. “Okay, you guys can come in now.” Yuuri, Guang Hong, Ken, and even Otabek rushed to huddle inside the room. They had been barred from entrance while Phichit was getting ready, but had been allowed in under a strict agreement to not touch his face.

“Wow Phichit!”

“You look really good, Phichit.”

“Nice.”

“PHICHIT! YOUR DATE’S GONNA BE SO IMPRESSED!”

Phichit smiled. He opened his arms for a group hug, but then closed them really quick again when he saw Sara giving him an evil eye. He then reopened his arms to signify one person to hug him at a time.

Yuuri was first. “Phichit, you’re gonna be great. From what you say, your date really likes you and you like him back, so really, enjoy your first date.”

Guang Hong wrapped his arms around Phichit’s neck. “You’re awesome, Phichit. I wish I was in your shoes right now, but I’m content just waiting for my turn for now.”

Ken was the next to pull him into a tight hug. “PHICHIT! AAAAHHHH YOU’RE SUPER COOL AND LUCKY! CONGRATULATIONS!”

Otabek was last (Sara and Mila gave their words earlier), but he gave less of a hug, and more of a thumbs up. “Good job.” It seemed rather impersonal, though to be fair, Otabek had just gotten to the house yesterday, and unfortunately, his arrival was overshadowed by Phichit’s date.

“Thanks for being so patient with me, Otabek. Once all this calms down we’ll welcome you to this home for real, okay?”

Otabek smirked a bit, just for a second, and nodded. 

Phichit then ran out of the room and to the living room, where Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari were waiting.

“Phichit! Congrats on your date. Where are you going?” So it was a typical grilling. Phichit could deal with this, however.

“Just to Asbury.”

“When are you coming back?”

“By eleven.”

“What do you do if you go anywhere else?”

“Text you.”

Hiroko smiled. “Very good, sweetie. Now, give me a hug.” Phichit took her up on the offer. She was very huggable. He then hugged Toshiya and even Mari before flopping down on the couch.

“Ughhhhh I’m so nervous.”

Yuuri put a comforting hand on his back. “Don’t be! You’re gonna really knock him off his feet.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

Phichit smiled again and brought Yuuri in for another hug. Just as he pulled away, the doorbell rang. “Bye guys!” He was met with a chorus of ‘bye’ and ‘good luck’ before opening the door to see Seung-gil.

Seung-gil looked amazing. He was wearing a black and blue layered t-shirt and white skinny jeans. He was wearing converses, too. He smiled when he saw Phichit. Oh wow. Oh wow oh wow oh wow. 

“You look really nice.” Seung-gil blushed as he said it, and it made Phichit smile. He hugged Seung-gil, laying his head on his shoulder before pulling away.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling, “You do, too.”

Seung-gil smiled that same dopey smile as yesterday, so Phichit pinched his cheek again. This time, though, Seung-gil put his own hand over Phichit’s, as if he was expecting the cheek thing. He probably was, actually. He pulled his hand down along with Phichit’s and pulled on it a little bit, as if beckoning. “To the car?”

Phichit nodded and followed him to the white Honda. Seung-gil opened the back door for Phichit, then walked around and got in the other side, still in the backseat.

“Such a gentleman, Seung-gil.” It was his mom. Of course, Seung-gil had to be adorable and get flustered at this. “Gosh, Phichit,” his mother continued, “You really have grown. Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

Seung-gil tensed. “Don’t say it.” His mom laughed.

“For helping my son realize he was gay.”

Phichit’s eyes bulged. “WHAT?”

“Mooooom…”

“Is there a story behind this?” Phichit smiled and moved his hand to squeeze Seung-gil’s wrist.

“After a few days of seeing you, and, in my opinion, being totally enamored by you-” Seung-gil blushed “-Seung-gil came to me and said, ‘Mom, I think I like boys.’ I just looked at him. I was so surprised. The first thing that came out of my mouth was, ‘You didn’t know?’” She laughed. So did Phichit. At some point during the story, she had started driving, and they were on their way to the beach. It wasn’t far, maybe a twenty-minute drive at most. 

Seung-gil was blushing now. “Don’t be like that,” Phichit told him. “I think it’s cute.” At that, Seung-gil opened his mouth and then shut it again. “Do you mind if I take a photo of us?”

Seung-gil smiled and shook his head. Phichit, after adjusting his phone to the best possible angle, took the photo and put it on his instagram story with the caption ‘My first date!’. 

During the drive, Seung-gil’s mom, whose name, Phichit learned, was Min-so, talked about Seung-gil when he was little and then about how she was so proud he was finally going on a date with his dream boy. Phichit decided that he liked her already.

They got out of the car near the boardwalk. “10:30. Be right here. Okay?”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lee.”

“I’ll see you later, Phichit!” She smiled as she drove away. She was going to the mall in the time she had, she had said. It was 5:30, so that gave them five hours to spend on their date.

“Where to first?”

“Dinner?” Seung-gil offered. Phichit nodded and slid his hand into the one of Seung-gil’s that wasn’t carrying a beach bag before starting to walk towards the boardwalk. Seung-gil caught up with him quickly, though, and they were walking side by side.

“So,” asked Phichit, “Where are we going?”

Seung-gil smiled. “There’s this really good Mexican place right on the boardwalk. I really like it.”

Phichit smiled. “Sounds great!” It was just a brief walk to the restaurant, then they were in line. While they were waiting, Phichit turned to Seung-gil. “So… what’s the best food here. What can you get?”

“They have really good tacos here! I’ve gotten a different one each time and they’re all good.”

“Okay!”

They made it to the front of the line. The server had short, black hair. “Welcome to Pop’s Garage, may I take your-” she stopped when she saw them. “Seung-gil?”

“Isabella?” Phichit just waved. “Oh! Uh, Isabella, this is my date, Phichit. Phichit, this is my neighbor, Isabella.”

Isabella smirked. “Date, eh? So you finally got over cafe boy?”

It was Phichit’s turn to smile. “I am cafe boy thank you very much.” Isabella’s mouth dropped, and she looked to Seung-gil for confirmation. He just nodded. 

“That’s so great, Seung-gil! Congratulations! So anyway, what food do you want?”

Seung-gil ordered the chicken, and Phichit the veggie, both to go. They brought the tacos onto the beach and spread out the towel before sitting down on it. Phichit managed to eat his tacos very quickly.

“Wow, Seung-gil! Great pick!” Phichit leaned onto Seung-gil, and when he bumped into him, Seung-gil spilled a bit of taco on himself.

“Ah, shhhhhhhhoot!” Because of course Seung-gil would be the type to almost curse and then kind of curse but not really. How cute.

Then Phichit realized what had happened and snapped up. “Ah! I’m so sorry if your shirt got stained or something I didn’t mean to-”

“Phichit.” Seung-gil smiled. “It was my fault. It’s okay.” Phichit smiled. “I just wasn’t expecting that. It was nice, though.”

Phichit leaned back on Seung-gil’s shoulder. His t-shirt made it nice and soft. Phichit stared at the ocean. It was so rough, but so beautiful at the same time. The towel shifted under his weight as he finished his taco and got up to throw the plastic away. Seung-gil got up next to him. The sunlight gleaming off his hair was really pretty.

Seung-gil grabbed Phichit’s hand and started walking towards the garbage can. Phichit stayed still for a moment, taken by surprise, before being led by Seung-gil. His hands were really soft. Phichit smiled.

They quickly got rid of the garbage and made it back to the towel. Seung-gil laid down on his back, so Phichit did the same. He rolled over so he was facing Seung-gil. He took a strand of Seung-gil’s hair and moved it between his fingers.

Seung-gil rolled over to look at him. “What?” He smiled.

Phichit smiled. “You’re cute.”

Seung-gil sat up, blushing with that same dopey smile on his face. “W-what?”

Phichit laughed. “You heard me, didn’t you?”

Seung-gil fell back over. He was still smiling. “You think I’m cute?”

Phichit nodded. “You are. Your skin is nice, your hair is nice, your eyes are nice. You’re nice. You look nice. You’re cute.”

“You, too.”

Phichit cupped Seung-gil’s cheek in his hand. “Your cheeks are so squishy.” He paused. “Can I kiss one?”

“Really?”

Phichit nodded, and so did Seung-gil. Phichit leaned in and planted a little peck on Seung-gil’s cheek. It was warm, both from the sun and the blood rushing to his face. 

“Thank you,” Seung-gil sighed. He smiled.

“Hey? Seung-gil?” Phichit slid one of his feet in between Seung-gil’s, warming it between them.

“Yeah?”

Phichit smiled. “This… has been really fun so far. I wanna do this again.” He paused. “A date.” Phichit brushed his own bangs out of his eyes so he was looking directly into Seung-gil’s. “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

Seung-gil nodded. “Of course.”

Phichit smiled, too, a bit more playful than Seung-gil. “Then… will you come to my house on the fourth of July?”

Seung-gil lit up. “Really? I’d love to! Are you sure you don’t have to ask the Katsukis?”

“Of course not! You’ve already been invited. I’m just the messenger, in that sense.”

“Oh?”

“They all want to meet you! I know you’ll love them.”

Seung-gil smiled. “Yeah. I’ll go.”

 

A few hours later, Phichit returned home to be tackled first thing by Guang Hong. He dragged him to their room, where Yuuri was already waiting, and sat him down on his bed.

“Phichit! How did it go?”

“Really well!” Phichit smiled. “We agreed we’re gonna make this a relationship instead of a one-time thing. He’s coming over on the fourth so you can all meet him.”

Yuuri hugged him. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you!”

Guang Hong joined the hug. “Phichit you’re so cool!”

Phichit smiled. “I know I am. Also, his cheeks are really soft. I kissed one of them, so I should know.”

Yuuri smiled. “Phichiiiiit! Ah!” He put his hands on Phichit’s shoulders. “You have to tell me EVERY DETAIL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'm very happy I actually made it this far and still have so much motivation to write and this chapter was cute I loved it and I love Seungchuchu and I hope you all loved it, too.


	4. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July party! Also the Katsuki home kids finally meet Seung-gil!

Toshiya was grilling hot dogs and burgers out in the backyard. The smell wafted up and into the open window of Yuuri, Phichit, and Guang Hong’s shared room. The three were sitting on their respective beds, half on their phones and half gossipping.

“So, Phichit. Our first time meeting Seung-gil. How exciting, no?” Yuuri smiled. Phichit dropped his phone and covered his face with his hands. Yuuri laughed, causing Phichit to smile and look through a crack between his fingers.

“Yuuri, I hate you so much. Like, actually.”

“Oh, Phichit, I love you so much!” Yuuri made fake kissy noises with his mouth. “Seung-gil, you make my world go round!” He continued the noises. Guang Hong burst out laughing.

“Stop!” Phichit popped his lip on the ‘p’. “Anyways, why are we talking about me when we could be talking about the fact that Guang Hong’s big gay crush is coming, too?” Guang Hong’s eyes went wide and he immediately stopped laughing.

“Phichit! Don’t you DARE mention anything to him tonight, okay?” Guang Hong narrowed his eyes. “I’m serious.” Phichit crossed his heart and zipped his lips, which seemed to satisfy Guang Hong.

“Phichit may have promised but I didn’t!”

“Yuuri Katsuki I will murder you with my bare hands.”

Yuuri chuckled, then smirked. “That might be preferable to all your ‘Leo this’ and ‘Leo that’ and ‘I’m going to die I’m so gay for Leo’ and ‘Leo is the hottest boy on the face of the planet’ and ‘I’m gonna make Leo mine.’ Like, we get it. You’re gay.” Phichit laughed, and Guang Hong turned red. 

“Okay, first of all, I do NOT do that.” Yuuri scoffed and Phichit repressed a laugh. “And second of all I have evidence from one Phichit Chulanont that you used to do the same thing with Victor before you got together.”

Yuuri blinked his eyes and turned to Phichit, who was smiling sheepishly. “What is this feeling of betrayal? That I’ve never felt before?”

“Oh, shut up! You know how mushy you used to be. I wish for a time when you were that innocent again instead of talking about your nasty sex stories like they’re part of everyday conversation.” Phichit picked up his phone again.

“They are NOT nasty sex stories.” Phichit narrowed his eyes. “Okay, maybe they are. But so what? I’m in love, just like Guang Hong, even though he’s too afraid to admit it.”

Guang Hong went bright red again. “Yuuri, stop, you’re going to kill our little baby!” Phichit pouted. 

Yuuri only narrowed his eyes in response. “Then perish.”

Guang Hong perked up. “I just got a text! Leo’s here!” Yuuri and Phichit exchanged a look. Guang Hong noticed. “Not a word from either of you.”

“Just don’t have sex with Leo in our room.” Yuuri smirked, and Guang Hong ran out of the room. Phichit followed him.

As they reached the entryway, Phichit looked on from the kitchen doorway, which had a good view of the front door. Yuuri quickly joined him. Guang Hong opened the door, and Leo was standing there. He was wearing a band tee with tight-fitting khaki shorts. Guang Hong let out what almost sounded like a giggle. “Hi, Leo.”

“Your house is really big.”

“We have ten people living here, so…” Oh boy. Guang Hong was doing the voice. The flirt voice. He was doing the flirt voice at Leo. Phichit wanted to laugh. He moved his hand to cover his mouth, which drew Leo’s attention.

“Hey! Phichit! Yuuri!”

“Hey!”

“What’s up, Leo?”

Leo smiled. “Thanks for having me over.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” Guang Hong screamed, jumping in front of Leo. That was adorable! He was already jealous. Of literally nothing.

Yuuri, always the good host, walked over to Leo. “Would you like anything to drink?”

Leo nodded. “Do you have water?”

“I’LL GET IT FOR YOU!” Guang Hong was really obvious about his crush. It was almost endearing, if Leo wasn’t so oblivious. Guang Hong ran off to the backyard to get a water bottle from the cooler.

“So, Leo, how’s your summer been?”

“Fine, I guess. Yours?”

Phichit smiled. Yuuri answered, though. “Fine, too. Phichit here got a boyfriend, though.”

Leo smiled. “Oh! Congratulations! I didn’t realize you were into guys.”

Phichit and Yuuri exchanged a look. “Really? You didn’t? I… I live… HERE!”

“Sorry!” Leo laughed. “My family knows I have a notoriously bad gaydar.” He looked down, sullen for a minute. “That’s okay, though! I hope you’re happy with him! Your boyfriend.” He paused. “Is it someone I know?”

Phichit shook his head. “I doubt it. He’s coming tonight, so you’ll get to meet him, unless, by some chance, you already know each other.”

“What’s his name?”

“Seung-gil.” Phichit smiled.

“Wait. Seung-gil Lee?”

Phichit blinked. “You know him?”

“Yeah. He’s on my rec soccer team. We’re from a bunch of towns, so that’s why we’re on the same team.” Leo smiled. So did Phichit.

“Soccer, you say?” Leo nodded. “So are you telling me he has hot calf muscles he hasn’t shown me yet?” Phichit smiled wide. Leo nodded again. “Oh my god please wear shorts today please wear shorts today.” Leo laughed. “Also, how did you know he was gay but not me?”

“He told me.”

“Oh?”

“I asked him why he was always late to practice one time and he said that he had to sit in a cafe and wait for the love of his life. He said he didn’t know cafe boy’s name, but that he would wait anyway.” Leo looked at Phichit. “But I guess he got over cafe boy. Maybe he’ll finally be at practice on time this fall.” Phichit blushed. Did Seung-gil’s life revolve around him before their date? It was a nice thought.

The doorbell rang. Yuuri got up. “That must be Victor!” He ran to the door and swung it open. “Hi Vic-”  
“Hi Phi-”

Both paused for a minute, before saying, in unison, “You’re not my boyfriend.”

“Seung-gil!” Phichit pushed past Yuuri and threw his arms around Seung-gil’s neck. Seung-gil smiled, and Phichit pecked his cheek. Seung-gil was holding a bouquet, which he gave to Phichit. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Seung-gil smiled. “I wanted to.” He waved to his mom, who then drove off. 

“Seung-gil! Hey!”

“Leo? From soccer?”

Oh, yeah. Seung-gil wasn’t wearing shorts. What a shame. “Yeah! You didn’t tell me you finally got over cafe boy.”

Seung-gil tilted his head. “When I told you he was the love of my life, I wasn’t lying. This is Phichit. Cafe boy.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “NO WAY!”

Phichit nodded. “Yes way.” He turned to Seung-gil. “Now Leo tells me you play soccer?” Seung-gil nodded. “Okay you’re about Yuuri’s size so I’m gonna need you to change into shorts so I can admire your calves.”

Seung-gil blushed. “LEO! I’M BACK WITH YOUR WATER!” Guang Hong pushed the bottle into Leo’s hands, and Phichit led Seung-gil inside. He started dragging him up the stairs.

“Phichit what are you doing?”

“Seung-gil hot. Muscles hot. Seung-gil’s muscles super hot.” Phichit laughed and Seung-gil blushed. They reached Phichit’s room and he immediately started going through Yuuri’s drawers, picking out a pair of black denim cargo shorts. “Put these on.”

Phichit left the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. A few minutes later, Seung-gil opened the door. He was holding his jeans in one hand, and wearing Yuuri’s shorts.

“How do I look.”

Phichit looked at his legs. Those looked… really strong. “Yes.”

“I’ll take it that’s good?”

Phichit looked back up at Seung-gil’s face. “Yes.”

“We should go back downstairs now.”

Phichit took Seung-gil’s hand. “Yes.” They walked back down the stairs together. Back in the living room, Victor seemed to have arrived and he and Yuuri were being couple-y on the couch. 

Hiroko was sitting on one of the armchairs, but got up when she saw Phichit and Seung-gil. “We have three new guests today, so we’d like to do the flag ceremony with you guys! Otabek hasn’t done his yet, either, so we’re gonna have four. Sorry, Otabek, but we wanted to do a bunch all at once.” The three new guests were Seung-gil, Leo, and the blonde kid on the floor that Phichit assumed was Victor’s cousin. Otabek just nodded.

The flag ceremony was a well loved tradition, where frequent guests and good friends would label a pride flag that represented them with their name. Then they got to put them in flag holders on the wall. 

“Otabek first!” Ken was excited to see his new roommate get to label his flag. Otabek nodded and got up.

“Where do I get the flags.”

Hiroko jumped up. “Sorry! There’s a drawer full of them in the kitchen. I’ll get a bunch out.” She returned a few minutes later, dozens of flags in her arms. She dumped them all on the table next to the label maker. Otabek typed his name into the machine and then stuck the output onto the pole of one of the asexual pride flags. He hung it up in the next available spot, right next to Victor’s flag.

“Okay, now… Seung-gil!” Phichit smiled and Seung-gil stepped forwards, picking up the label maker. He taped his label onto a rainbow flag and hung it up in the holder next to Otabek.

Yuri Plisetsky was next- he was Victor’s cousin- and he let out a groan before hanging up the pan flag with his label on it.

Leo was last. He was a bit nervous. “Can you guys… uh… close your eyes?” Everyone nodded, and one by one, complied. It was a few minutes before Leo spoke again. “Okay.” There was now a bi flag next to Yuri’s spot. “Sorry. I just… I haven’t really come out to anyone yet, but I didn’t want to lie, and I knew that I would get nervous and just pick up the straight flag if you were all watching me. But yeah.”

Everyone gave their congratulations and Leo sat down, letting out a deep breath. He leaned over to Phichit. “Sorry about earlier. I totally knew you were gay, but I just have always been nervous and feel like if I lie about my gaydar people will think I’m straight and ugh I feel bad…”

Phichit smiled. “Don’t. It’s fine. To be nervous. I would be if I waited until fifteen. Good thing I came out at like, five or six.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it was kind of obvious after I started announcing that I was jealous of Jasmine for getting to marry Aladdin and started kissing everything with Aladdin’s face on it that I could find. There’s not much question there. It was confirmed when I watched Mulan, though.” Phichit laughed. “My mom asked me, ‘Isn’t Mulan so pretty’, and I responded, ‘No! I wanna marry Li Shang!’”

Leo laughed. “Really?” 

Phichit nodded. “I like Disney men, what can I say?”

“Not as much as you like me, I hope.” It was Seung-gil.

“Of course not. You mean so much more to me. First of all, I’m not six anymore. Second, you’re real. And third, you’re you. You’re every kind of perfect. I know I said this on our date, but I’m so glad you found me.” Phichit smiled and brushed his nose against Seung-gil’s.

Leo smiled at how cute of a couple they were. Across the room, he could see Guang Hong blushing bright red as Yuuri whispered something to him, but Leo didn’t know why. Guang Hong was cute. Not in a crush way? Maybe in a crush way. Probably in a crush way. Leo looked at him once more, where he was trying to bat Yuuri away now, the red accentuating the freckles on his cheeks. Definitely in a crush way. Leo blushed. Finally, he could allow himself to be free and actually think about his maybe-probably-definitely crush on Guang Hong. At least here.

“Hey,” Phichit said, holding Seung-gil’s cheeks with his hands. “You’re still really cute.”

Seung-gil smiled. “You, too.” He poked Phichit’s forehead. “May I?” Phichit nodded, and Seung-gil leaned forward to peck just above Phichit’s eyebrows. Yuuri whistled from across the room, and Phichit shot him a glare.

“I’ve seen you way more couple-y than this, Yuuri. So don’t even start.” Phichit got up to walk to where Yuuri was sitting on the couch, head leaning on Victor’s shoulder.

“What, Phichit,” Yuuri replied, coyly, “like this?” Yuuri sat up and took Victor’s face into his own. Victor raised an eyebrow, and Yuuri nodded. They leaned forward and started making out.

“Yuuri! I was trying to be mad at you don’t ignore me!” Phichit stomped back over to Seung-gil. He pouted.

“Hey.” Phichit looked up. “You wanna get breakfast tomorrow?”

Phichit smiled. “Sure. Pick me up at 9:00.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the other ships aren't getting as much spotlight, but I really wanted a Seungchuchu centric fic, so here it is I guess.


	5. Pizza and the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, wrote this a few weeks ago and forgot to post so I forget almost all of the details

A lot had happened in a month. Phichit and Seung-gil had decided to go on more routine dates, twice a week at least. Seung-gil, not needing to go to the cafe in the city anymore, transferred out of his private school, and, since their towns shared a high school, into Phichit’s. Phichit had been over to Seung-gil’s house and met his lovely dog, Princess. Princess was a beautiful Siberian Husky. Sometimes, the two would just take Princess on a long walk for their dates, provided it wasn’t too hot for her.

They were on one of those such dates, Seung-gil holding Princess’ leash in one hand, leaving his other hand to be intertwined with Phichit’s as they walked. 

“So?” Seung-gil turned to Phichit. “Have you decided where you want to go for dinner yet?”

Seung-gil frowned. “No. Not yet. We still have to get Princess home before I even wanna try and decide.”

They were teenagers, and so liked to celebrate every miniscule step in their relationship. It was their one month anniversary. They had decided to go out to dinner, but that they would keep it more casual, so they didn’t need a reservation. That did mean, though, that they still had to sort out where to go.

Phichit laughed. “You’re right.” Seung-gil smiled. “We could just have a picnic? It doesn’t have to be overly fancy or anything.” 

“I kinda wanted to go to a restaurant, though,” Seung-gil sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t, though.”

“No! It’s fine. Just a suggestion.” Phichit smiled, and Seung-gil smiled back. 

Princess’ ears perked up and she wagged her tail. “Princess?” Seung-gil, now visibly tugging back on her leash to prevent her from running off, turned to Phichit with a confused look. “She usually only acts like this when you come over!”

She then tugged harder, and Seung-gil was being dragged by the leash, and Phichit by his other arm. Princess was running in the direction they had been heading, toward the small woodland area on the outskirts of the park. 

There was a small pond inside the woods with a few benches around it on the path. Princess dragged them to the pond, where, on one of the benches there were two figures, obviously making out and oblivious to the world around them. Princess jumped on the closer one of the two.

“Ah! Dog! Wait. Oh. Oh shit.” The boy turned around, the color drained from his face. 

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Guang Hong?” He was wearing a hoodie with the hood over his head, presumably to disguise him. And suddenly, Phichit realized why Princess acted like it was him. “Is that my hoodie?”

Guang Hong stared back in silence for a good twenty seconds, contemplating his answer. “Yes,” he replied, curtly. “Yes it is.” The boy behind him was covering his face with his hands, embarrassed, but the long brown hair hanging out of his hoodie revealed him to be Leo.

“So.” Phichit decided to break the silence. “Congratulations. How… how long? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Like, three weeks?” Phichit opened his mouth to talk before being cut off by Guang Hong. “And I didn’t tell anybody because you’re all nosy and would ask about every little detail.” From behind, Leo gave out a little moan of embarrassment. “Also Leo’s not out to his family yet, and I know one of you would accidentally say it around them if they ever came over or something.”

“Okay. C’mon, Princess,” Phichit called. The dog trotted back over and looked up at Phichit. “We’re gonna go now. We’re talking later though, Guang Hong.” Phichit smiled and Leo whined into his sleeve again.

For a while, Phichit and Seung-gil walked in silence, Phichit leaning his head on Seung-gil’s shoulder until they were out of the woods. “Well,” Seung-gil finally said, “That was… awkward.”

“Yeah.” Phichit laughed. “Thanks, Princess.” The dog just wagged her tail at the sound of her name and looked up at Phichit expectantly. Phichit smiled. “Aww I’m not really mad at you. How could I resist that cute face?” He bent down and smothered Princess in cuddles. 

“C’mon. We need to get her back home.”

Phichit frowned. “Fine.” The short walk back to Seung-gil’s house was quiet, but comfortable. Sometimes it was nice to just be with each other. 

Seung-gil’s mom was waiting for them outside Seung-gil’s house. “Decided on a restaurant yet?”

Seung-gil shook his head as Princess ran through the open door into the house. He turned to Phichit. “Pizza?” Phichit nodded.

“Do you need a ride?” Seung-gil nodded. She smiled and unlocked her car. Seung-gil and Phichit both got into the back seat, fingers brushing each other in the middle. 

They had walked slowly, so it had been about two hours since what Phichit called “The Incident”. Still, he was surprised when he walked into the pizza parlor to see Leo de la Iglesia waiting tables. 

Leo turned red as he saw them and quickly turned his face away. He had to come over, though, and sit them at a table. 

“How long have you been working here?”

Leo breathed a sigh of relief, realizing they weren’t going to talk about what happened. “About two months. I’m the newbie.” He let out a small chuckle. “I’m sorry. About earlier. Just so you know.”

Phichit laughed. “We’re not mad at you. It was more funny than anything else, actually.” Seung-gil nodded in agreement. 

Leo smiled. “I’m glad to hear. Can I get you anything to drink?”

A few minutes later, he came back with a lemonade and an iced tea. For Phichit and Seung-gil, respectively. 

Phichit smiled and took a sip. “One month, huh? The time really flew, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Seung-gil smiled. “I wish I could go back and tell thirteen year old me that this would happen.”

Phichit laughed. “Hey, Seung-gil?”

“Yeah?”

Phichit smiled. A wide, genuine grin. “I think I’m ready to say I love you.” Seung-gil looked at him, a smile on his face. “Because I do. I love you, Seung-gil Lee.”

Seung-gil had the most beautiful smile Phichit had ever seen on his face. “I love you, too. Like, really, really love you.”

Phichit smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Happy one month anniversary!” He raised his glass and Seung-gil followed suit, clinking the cups together.

The lady in the booth next to them turned around. “Sorry,” she said, “I can’t help but overhear. Happy anniversary. I’ll pick up your bill if you need.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “You don’t need to, really!” Seung-gil nodded.

“It’s fine,” she said, “I insist.”

Seung-gil smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. I love young love.” She laughed, and rummaged in her purse for a second. “Here. For the bill.” She handed Seung-gil, who was sitting closest to her, two twenty dollar bills.

“Thank you! That means so much.”

She smiled. “Have a nice evening!”

She turned back around, and Phichit smiled at Seung-gil. 

Leo came back with their pizza a few minutes later. “Here you go. Have a nice meal, you guys!” 

-

After they finished eating, Leo brought the bill. They had more than enough to pay for the pizza from the lady, and paid with just that.

“Here. I’ll take that. And once again, I apologize.”

“Leo, really,” Phichit laughed. “We don’t care. Keep the change.” Leo lit up and took the bill.

“Thank you! Have a nice evening!”

“You, too!”

They walked out to the now dark sky. They began to walk down the street, and Phichit laced his hand into Seung-gil’s. He smiled as they reached one of the two parks that had a beautiful view of the river at night.

“It’s really a nice night, isn’t it?” Phichit turned to Seung-gil, who looked back at him.

“Yeah. It is. Not as nice as you, though.”

Phichit blushed. He waited a few moments before looking up right into Seung-gil’s eyes. “Kiss me, Seung-gil Lee.”

“W-what? Really?” Phichit nodded. He put his hands on Seung-gil’s cheeks and leaned forward. 

It wasn’t perfect. It took a little while to get the hang of, and even then, it was awkward and kind of messy. But at the same time, they were both happy. So wasn’t that perfection enough?

 

“You know, I really do love you,” Phichit said as he pulled away. Seung-gil was blushing.

“We just kissed.”

Phichit laughed. “Yeah. We did.”

“I just kissed Phichit Chulanont.”

Phichit laughed again. Seung-gil joined him this time. “And I just kissed Seung-gil Lee.”

Seung-gil blushed at that. “I love you, too.”

Phichit smiled. “Wanna go get ice cream?”

-

“Yuuri!” Phichit came running into the room. “OhmygodwekisseditwasgreatI’msohappy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Yuuri jumped up. “For real?” Phichit furiously nodded. “AHHHHHHH come here that deserves a hug! We need to celebrate, wait.”

Yuuri ran out of the room and Phichit flopped down on his bed. He curled up with a pillow and screamed into it. Then he whispered. “I’m so, so in love.”

Yuuri came running back into the room, Guang Hong trailing behind him. He was holding something in his hand. “Are those…”

“Pop ‘Ems? Yes. I got them for movie night tomorrow but this is more important. I brought Guang Hong, too.”

“What is this all about?”

Yuuri all but slammed the doughnuts down onto the coffee table they kept in the middle of their room. “Phichit had his first kiss. Hence, doughnuts!”

Guang Hong flushed. “Oh! Congratulations, Phichit!” There was a hint of worry in his voice.

“Okay, tell me all the details.”

Phichit smiled. “Well, we went out for dinner first.” Phichit turned to Guang Hong. “Leo was our waiter, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Then we went to the park, and it just… it just kind of happened.” Phichit laughed. “It was a great anniversary.”

Yuuri held out the box to Phichit, who grabbed a handful of Pop ‘Ems. “That’s really sweet.”

Phichit laughed. “I think Guang Hong has something to tell us, too.”

Guang Hong glared at Phichit, who just smiled in return. Yuuri tilted his head. “What happened?”

Guang Hong mumbled an answer. Yuuri tilted his head again. “I’m dating Leo.”

“WHAT? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Guang Hong sighed. “Leo thought one of you would be stupid enough to say something at school and then his family would find out and he’s not out to them yet.” Guang Hong looked down. “So, just… yeah. Don’t tell anyone yet.”

Yuuri put his arm around Guang Hong. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with us.”

“And Seung-gil,” Phichit added.

“How does Seung-gil know?” Yuuri asked. “How do you know?”

Phichit smirked. “We caught them making out.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Wow. You guys wasted, like, no time.” All three of them laughed.

Guang Hong chuckled. “Nah. I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 done! I haven't written in so long and it felt so good to get this done.
> 
> I really like Phichit's part of this. I don't know why. I mean, I know why. But how did I even come up with this???


End file.
